


A Romantic Getaway

by Acidic_alkali



Category: Horrible Histories RPF
Genre: M/M, 盖的ThemThere作品杂记
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidic_alkali/pseuds/Acidic_alkali
Summary: 一次出逃，一些违法行径，还有一次擦枪走火
Relationships: Baybond
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	A Romantic Getaway

——是情人节贺文。Baybond RPS，很无厘头没意义的7K2甜文，我自己都不知道我究竟在写什么，特别矫情特别烂，并且里面提到的所有法语部分都来自于我自己的塑料法语储备，很有可能很奇怪+有问题，请务必原谅我！

summary：关于一次接近四小时的私奔，里面包含进一次违法行径，被往事突然点燃的欲望，还有被揭开的可爱谎言。

+

Ben接到Mat电话的时候是凌晨十二点半。

电话铃声在寂静的夜里突兀地响起，那是他亲爱的男朋友Mathew Baynton唱歌的声音。Ben睡眼惺忪地抓过放在床头柜充电的手机，没看一眼是谁打来的电话就放到耳边：“喂？”

“Ben。”Mat在电话那头很严肃地说：“晚上好。”

“晚上好，现在已经是凌晨了，为什么突然打电话？你烧退下来了吗？需要我再过去一趟吗？”Ben清醒了一点，显然想起Mat在今天这个时候给自己打电话确实合情合理。他前天和Ben一起去滑冰的时候不幸感冒，咳嗽咳得让Ben担心他眼球都被咳出去，鼻音浓重得让Ben觉得Mat一夜之间学会法语——而昨天他开始发烧。原本就是周末，Ben很快赶到Mat家里去照顾他，迎接他的是脸烫得发红、说起话来迷迷糊糊的Mat。

“嗨，Ben。”Mat没精打采地说道：“你可能得把我抱上床，我觉得我现在有点头晕。”

经过了六小时充分的睡眠，Mat现在听上去倒是神采奕奕：“我退烧了，我感觉非常好。小问题：如果我说我现在就在你家楼下，你会怎么样？”

电话挂断了。二十秒过后，Ben光着脚冲到客厅，拉开那扇遮挡住能看见楼下街道的窗户的窗帘。街道旁空无一人。Ben气笑了，走回卧室把睡袍披上，打开厨房的灯给自己泡了杯咖啡，然后把电话给Mat打回去：“我可没看见你啊，Mr Unexpected。”

“啊，我可以解释。这主要是因为我已经到你家门口了，刚刚只是为了确定你不会生我的气。”Mat在电话里说。Ben有种很不好的预感，他走向门口——这回拖鞋穿得倒是很好——“我希望这只是一个……玩笑。”

他和Mat面面相觑。

“嗨，Ben！”Mat露出一个微笑，棕色的眼睛闪着快活的光芒，虽然一瞬间也看上去有点心虚：“晚上好！”

+

“你再说一遍你想和我干嘛？”Ben不可思议地反问道。

“和你私奔。”Mat理所当然地回答。

“那你可需要给我好好解释一下。”Ben喝了一口自己的咖啡，揉了揉眉毛。“还有，穿上你的拖鞋，你不能再感冒了。”Ben瞪了Mat一眼，去门口给他拿拖鞋。Mat喝了一口捧在手里的热茶，冲着Ben露出一个有点傻乎乎的笑。

“我何德何能呀。”Mat开玩笑：“能让Mr Posh给我服务。”他任由Ben摆布自己的双脚，脚踝被Ben用手握着，稳妥地把Mat赤裸的双足套进毛绒拖鞋里。“好了。”Ben站起身：“现在来跟我说说私奔那件事。你是在开玩笑还是？”

“也不是非要结婚啦，”Mat回答：“我想出去。去某个地方。你和我一起。开一辆车，你的车。”他趴在干干净净的米色厨房工作台上，手指从长至掌心的毛衣袖子里伸出来，轻轻敲打着桌面，把这当成一个解闷的游戏。Mat说这些话时并没有在看Ben，但Ben在看他。棕色的头发里那些卷曲的发旋，塌陷下去的肩膀，藏在毛衣里漂亮的脊背，还有他聚精会神盯着自己指尖时专注的双眼。

他沉默了一会才想起来回应Mat刚刚说的话。Mat本人好像并没有特别期待Ben的回答，在Ben发声时就有点惊讶地抬起头来看着他。“那你等我穿个衣服，我们来一场浪漫逃亡［1］。”他微微弯下腰，视线和Mat齐平，露出一个微笑：“这是你的主意，待会可不要反悔哦。”

暮冬的天并不会因为即将到来的春天而变得更暖和一些，何况这还是半夜一点。上车之后Ben迅速打开暖空调，他对于Mat病这么快就好了这件事还是有些半信半疑，仍旧有些固执地觉得Mat现在应该在家里睡觉，虽然他身边兴致勃勃在车窗上呵气然后写他们两个人名字的Mat看上去的确兴致很高。

写了十几次“Ben和Mat”终于无聊之后，Mat伸手拧开车上的广播电台，轻车熟路调到平常会放音乐的那一台。不知道是信号不好，还是这个时间段已经不播了，并没有音乐声从音箱里传来，Mat有点失望地叹了口气：“我还指望会出现什么电影一样的浪漫桥段。”

“你可以唱歌给自己听。”Ben心不在焉地建议道，探头看了看后视镜，然后眯起眼睛看手机里的导航：“很快就到了。”

“我们是要去哪儿呀？”Mat好奇地看着车窗外快速行驶过的一切：“你该不会在绕着路把我送回家吧？”

“好想法。”Ben说，“你应该早点说这个的，不然我就会这么干了。但是很不幸地，你一直到我们开到圣詹姆斯公园的时候才提出这个主意，所以我想我们还是就在这里停下来吧。”

“圣詹姆斯？我以为它早上五点才开园。”Mat质疑道。

“是的，这也是为什么我们要把车停在这里，然后从那条小路进去。”

+

“这可是在违法啊。如果我们被逮到的话，我们是要交罚款的，或许还会被拖到局子里。但是——好吧，你也没有在听我说话，Ben Willbond，我们已经认识五年了，虽然交往了没有多久，但是仍旧，为什么我从来不知道你还有这一面？”Mat快乐地跟在Ben后面，穿过灌木丛，小心地躲闪开那些过于尖锐的树枝，同时一刻不停地碎碎念。

“好吧，你要知道，有时候当人们被逼上绝境的时候，就会做出一些反常的事情。年轻人，我不知道你怎么样，但我可是有一名刚发完高烧，然后仗着自己男朋友对他言听计从，就为所欲为地命令他带着自己来一场浪漫逃亡的男朋友呢。”Ben带着笑意回答，Mat不服气地抓了根叶子扔向Ben——它甚至没能碰到Ben的衣服，轻飘飘地落到了地上——“嘿！浪漫逃亡这个词是你自己说出来的。我只是让你带着我私奔，我没让你在半夜一点带着我闯进公园呀。”

“那你想怎么样？其实我们也可以现在离开，然后我把你送回家，让你在床上安安生生躺着睡觉。你知道的，盖着柔软暖和的毛毯，在梦境里舒适地蜷缩，然后梦见一些小猫小狗什么的。啊，但是，等一下，这不就是我一开始让你做的事情吗？有些人好像不太懂‘保持如一’这个词是什么意思啊。”

Mat不说话了，两个人之间弥漫着一股沉默，除了树叶被踩烂的噼啪声之外什么也没有。“你是生我的气了吗？”Ben回过头问：“我没有我听上去的那么不情愿，刚刚只是一个小玩笑——抱歉如果它冒犯了你。我很开心能够和你进行一次这么特殊又奇妙的探险。”

“没有啦。”Mat说，声音确实听上去没有生气：“我只是在想跟历史有关的事情。你知道是查理二世下令建造的林荫大道［2］吗？刚刚突然想到这件事了——现在我莫名其妙地觉得有些惶恐。你知道的，那种忽然觉得自己只是个蹩脚的冒充者的心情，不要告诉我你不曾有过。”

“女士们先生们，现在我要为你们带来——圣詹姆斯公园湖。”Ben终于从灌木丛中钻了出去，Mat跟在他身后，有些惊讶地发现他们确实从一条灌木丛里不成形的小道偷偷溜进了圣詹姆斯公园，面对着他们的就是那个下午时总波光粼粼、还有成群的鸭子游过水面的美丽湖泊。

“你会以为他们给地方起名字的水平能更高一点呢。”Mat若有所思地点评道：“但是他们没有，只是管它叫圣詹姆斯公园湖，听上去像什么买一送一的打折商品。不过它还是很好看，侧面证明‘不要以一本书的封面来审判它’［3］是句明智的真理——天呀，我们真应该多来这里，下午三点的时候这里的阳光一定很暖和。”

“你如果想的话我们可以明天下午再来一次呀。”Ben建议道，双手插兜，看着Mat小步跑到离湖面更近一些的草坪上四处张望。“不了，我觉得我们至少过一周再回来吧。听说犯法的人一般都会在第二天回案发现场一次呢。你知道的，为了欣赏他们的艺术品。”

“我觉得这一般指的是杀人犯——不过，没关系。”

“在这个时间看世界感觉好奇妙。”Mat回过头对Ben招招手，让他过来和自己一起坐在草坪上：“一切看上去都不一样了。”

Ben把一直握在手里的车钥匙放进口袋，转过头看了看空无一人的公园，确保没有人发现他们：“来了。”他低声回答，坐到Mat旁边时Mat立马抱住了他的胳膊，顺势靠到他肩膀上。“我喜欢这个晚上。”Mat对他低语：“它好美——而且也好独一无二。”

而他说得也确实没错。湖面偶尔被吹来的冷风割出淡淡的裂痕，但很快又变得完好无损。圣詹姆斯公园本来就居住着大量鸟类，现在也能听见一些低低的、模糊的声音，但同时，他们二人的呼吸声又是如此清晰可闻，呵出的些许白气融汇到一起，迅速散开，看见的就是彼此的双眼。

“你敢相信我们认识已经五年了吗？”Mat在Ben的颈窝那里蹭了蹭，Ben搂住Mat，漫不经心地注视着不远处的树木，感受到Mat卷发扫过自己皮肤时带来的轻微的瘙痒感，也一同感受到Mat的体温、重量、呼吸声，甚至心跳声。

“时间很快。”Ben最后这么说道。“我总有种和你约会很久的错觉，但其实也就一年半左右。”

“哪有一年半。”Mat皱着眉头回想道：“没有一年半，顶多八个月。我们第一次约会是去看那场舞台剧呀。”

“啊？我以为一起去看电影那次就是约会了。去年夏天，我们一起去看了《少年派的奇幻漂流》，你不记得吗？你那天穿了件黑色的T恤。还有你现在穿的这条裤子。还有你上个月扔掉的那双帆布鞋。我其实还可以再说一些细节，比如你跟我说你坐的那辆公交车上有个带着兔子散步的老奶奶，你T恤的标签剪得有点儿歪歪扭扭，现在你觉得有点扎，所以我问你要不要让你套我拿来当外套的衬衣，然后你说了好，然后你从卫生间出来的时候我觉得我爱你——但是这让我听上去很诡异，所以我就打住吧。”Ben的声音逐渐变小，有点不好意思地把脸别过去，随手揪起一根草，然后给它打上一个死结，再把它扔开。

“我可没想到你当时就那么喜欢我了。”Mat小声说，“并且——我对那天也有很深的记忆。这主要是因为，嗯，怎么说呢？你的衬衫闻起来——很像你。”

“它上面难道有什么味道吗？我平常不经常穿那件衬衫，是衣柜清新剂的味道吗？”

“不，反正就是——闻起来很像你。然后，你知道的，我在暗恋你。我是说那个时候。然后我捧着你的衬衫在隔间里很不受控制地遇到了一些突发状况。”

“啥，什么叫突发状——噢，天啊。我的老天啊。Mat Baynton，上帝啊。”Ben不可置信地看着Mat：“你有意识到突然跟我说这话的后果吗？后果是现在我也快有突发状况了！［4］”

“我又没让你有突发状况！而且，我跟你说这件事是因为我觉得它是个蛮好笑的回忆！不是让你想在两点半的圣詹姆斯公园和我像十五岁的青少年一样衣衫不整地亲热啊。”

“那你会拒绝吗？”Ben问道。

“……不会。”

下一秒他们就吻到一起。两个人好像都没有什么耐心慢慢试探，Ben捧住Mat的后脑勺，热烈地吻他，直到他们不得不短暂地分开，来找回呼吸。Mat半身悬空，只靠着Ben的手托住他自己，双唇微微张开，急促地喘息着，下一秒就迫不及待地扑向Ben，把Ben扑倒在草地上，去不得章法地吮吻Ben的脖颈，舌尖在Ben的喉结上打转，手指灵巧地解开Ben的皮带，然后用他能想象到的最具有刺激性的方法去伺候Ben，后者发出一声抑制不住的感叹：“噢……天啊。”Ben呻吟着，他的手伸进Mat的毛衣里，用手指一节一节划过Mat的脊背。

Mat换了个姿势，捧着Ben的脸，从嘴唇一路吻到解开衬衣第一颗扣子是那里露出的一小块皮肤，他们现在接吻的方式缠绵得夸张，牵连出黏腻的水声，简直像是情色电影里的某个镜头。Mat俯身时Ben能够清晰地看见那件对他来说有点太宽大的毛衣垂了下来，露出他相比之下显得更加纤瘦的腰肢，和一路延伸至裤腰深处的胯骨线条。Ben翻了个身，急不可耐地把Mat压在身下，在他身上曾经因为敏感而泛红的每一处都落下轻重不一的吻与舔舐。Mat的手指虚抓过Ben的后背，然后仰起下巴，发出欢愉的喟叹，在Ben的手滑到他身下时倒吸了一口气，一只手捂住自己的嘴巴，胸膛不断起伏。

“好了，打住，我们得在这儿打住。”Mat停了下来，Ben有些气喘吁吁地抬起头来，喉结无声地滚动：“这真是太……性感了。”他双手撑在草坪上，快速地切换成用手肘撑住自己，然后抬起头看着夜空。

Mat的喘息声慢慢平息下来，他躺了下来，把头枕在Ben大腿上。“我还指望会有更多星星呢。”Mat抱怨道，“不过现在能看到的也比以往的要清晰。你懂星象吗？”他有些无厘头地抛出这个问题，Ben似乎还沉浸在刚刚发生的事情上，过了一会儿才反应过来，低下头看了看Mat，然后又抬起头，微微吐出一口气：“如果你说的‘懂’是指能认出北斗星的话，那算吧。”

“我从来都不觉得北斗星像北斗星。”Mat没头没脑地说。“就跟我也不觉得其他星座长得像其他星座一样。真的，尤其是天蝎座——那看上去一点都不像个蝎子！古希腊人们的想象力真丰富。”

“认不出星星又怎样？会有什么区别？反正我已经找到了我的星星。”Ben的手原本在有一搭没一搭地勾画Mat的下颌线，现在移到他脸上，遮住Mat的眼睛。

“宇宙中的星星们，”Ben用他更正式一些的腔调说道，“都在寻找一个归宿。任何星星都是。无论它们是名人，是普通人，是好人，是坏人，是名1980年11月18日出生的喜剧演员斜杠编剧斜杠音乐唱作人［5］——都在寻找一个归宿。而有时候，归宿也会去寻找它的星星。一只猫会在街角主动走向你，一首歌会在咖啡馆里召唤你，一个拥抱会在便利店里等待你——一个爱人会在第一次和你说话的时候对你不耐烦，诸如此类吧。”

Mat轻笑出声，眼睫毛扫过Ben的手掌心：“也会在拍戏的时候毫无预告地以一种很情色的方式嗅闻你，丝毫不在乎这对于CBBC的儿童历史纪录片来说是不是太过火——也不在乎这对于比自己小七岁还明显有点像迷恋兄长一样迷恋自己的同事是不是太过火。”

“让我们不要专注于归宿曾经干过的那些蠢事啦。”Ben温和地捏了捏Mat的脸颊：“总之，他们相遇，他们相爱。而某一天——也许是当他们一起违法地闯进公园，并且依偎在星空下的时候，那个归宿会意识到一些事情，一些他暂时不打算告诉他的星星的事情。”

“哈。当名负责的故事讲述者，把这些事情说来听听。”Mat很放松地侧过头，Ben的手于是放在他侧颈。

“Tu es mon étoile et je te garderai toujours.［6］”Ben说，声音听上去温柔得难以置信。

“Je t’aimerai pour toujours, pour toujours.［7］”他在Mat额头上落下一个轻轻的吻。

“啊。”Mat安静了一会，这样回答。“如果我现在要跟你说一件我骗了你很久的事情呢？你会做什么反应？”他斟酌着话语，小心翼翼地试探道。

“看情况。是那种‘我其实对你一见钟情后面对你的躲闪只是太喜欢你’类型的欺骗，还是‘我从来没爱过你只是为了更多一点演戏经验’类型的欺骗？顺带一提，就算是后面一种你也没法甩开我了。我会想办法当全世界最厉害的演员，只为把你留在我身边的。”

“放轻松，不是后面这种，以及请把对演戏的热情纯粹地留给你自己——你记得你第一次跟我们说你会说法语的时候我立刻说我不会、我对这个美丽的语言以及它的文化很感兴趣、我希望你能偶尔来给我念一念法语诗歌吗？”

“我怎么会不记得呢？我第一次给你念的就是兰波的诗。”

“啊，总之，你也知道我去过巴黎学习过一段时间，对吧？事实上是，我确实懂一点法语，而不是像我跟你说的那样，对它一概不通……并且这个一点法语的程度大概是，你曾经对我说过的以为我听不懂的所有法语，我都听明白了。包括在床上的那些。”

一阵沉默。

“Vous plaisantez j'espère.［8］”Ben有点绝望地说道。

“Malheureusement, non.［9］”Mat回答。

“我的天啊，那你为什么不告诉我？我可用法语对你说了不少话呢，Mat Baynton！更别提那些dirty talk了……我的天啊，你听不懂是一回事儿，你听得懂又是另一回事儿了。我居然在床上对你说过——不行，我都没法把那句话用英语说出来——你怎么可以不告诉我呢！现在我觉得我像一个过分黏人还有奇怪性癖的混蛋。”Ben非常烦躁地在Mat旁边绕圈圈，Mat有点不安地抬起头来：“你是在生我的气吗？因为你现在听上去有点像在谴责自己了。我不是故意要骗你的，Ben，一开始我暗恋你，我总得找个话题来和你聊天呀。后面我就……越来越享受能听见你对我说的那些话了。而且我也不觉得你过分黏人还有奇怪性癖，我觉得我们两个每一次上床都辣爆了，我很乐意和你继续之前的那些把戏！”

“噢。那其实没什么关系啦。”Ben听到Mat这样说反而有些迟来的害羞：“但以后请不要这样骗我了，哪怕是为了在未来给我一个惊喜也不行——先确认一下，你会说俄语吗？”

“这个是真的不会，但是请不要以后改成在床上对我说俄语，它听上去有点太吓人了。”Mat露出一个很彻底的微笑，眼睛都眯在了一起，Ben也笑了：“但是它很美丽——如果你仔细听的话。”

他们又肩并肩坐在一起。已经三点了，天空已经开始比之前显得要稍微亮堂一些。身处这种几乎没有人的自然环境中总是让人能很迅速地感受到自己只是这么这么渺小的一个个体，从上往下看只会是公园这块画布上镶嵌进去的小小黑点。但是这也能让人感受到他们两个在这一刻离彼此有多近，靠得有多紧。

“有时我怀疑我怎么能够这么爱你。”Mat感慨，歪头盯着Ben的侧脸：“你不觉得很神奇吗？一个人能对另一个人有这么强烈的情感。”他偷偷地微笑，眼睛羞涩地看向也转过头来和他对视的Ben。“我真的好喜欢你的眼睛呀。”Mat最后这么说，在他和Ben凑得越来越近，几乎鼻尖碰着鼻尖的时候。

“和你在一起的每一分每一秒都像被祝福过了，像有什么魔法一样，Ben，我真的好喜欢你。”

+

他们重新坐回车上的时候Ben调整了一下后视镜，两个人的目光在镜子里相遇，Ben很敏锐地捕捉到Mat有点躲闪的眼神。

“你是不是有什么事情没告诉我？”Ben问，一边系好自己的安全带，发动车子。

“没有呀。”Mat回答，听上去有点困，Ben的余光看见Mat朝自己这里挪了挪，头靠在他自己的肩膀上，两只手抱住身体，大概是为了取暖。Mat的眼睛已经闭上了，Ben才慢悠悠地开口：“那你怎么刚刚很欲言又止地看着我？”

“其实也没什么大不了的。”在 Ben以为Mat已经睡着，不会回答自己的时候Mat小声嘟囔：“我只是觉得我又烧起来了。”他闭着眼睛露出一个疲倦的微笑，眼皮已经快要沉重地耷拉到一起去，但还是在陷入睡眠中最后挣扎着和Ben多说几句话。

“……那我翘班照顾你。”Ben有点无奈地笑了出来，倒不是因为他觉得Mat麻烦，而是他想起他们半夜刚出发的时候自己对Mat是不是真的痊愈了这件事还半信半疑了一下子。或许是实在是太晚了，他被莫名其妙地冲昏了头脑，居然真的相信了Mat这么快就恢复健康这件事。

“要不然还是算了。”Mat保持着最后一丝理智：“我不想传染给你。”

“——一个刚刚在草坪上和我不知道热吻了究竟多少次的人这么说道。不用担心，你不是病毒性感冒，不会传染的，而且这个担心来得也有点太晚了。”Ben开了个玩笑，听见Mat在自己旁边晕乎乎地和自己一起笑。

汽车平稳地在公路上行驶，Mat沉沉睡去。

Fin.

注释

1.Ben这里说的浪漫逃亡是romantic getaway，Mat说的私奔是runaway，两个人都没有在说私奔去结婚的那个私奔，只是我觉得“我们逃跑吧”听上去怪怪的。  
2.1660年查理二世下令重修公园的时候，不仅重新规划公园，也修建了林荫大道。  
3.Don’t judge a book by its cover，本来想直接写以貌取人但有点偏离我想表达的意思。  
4.突发状况=勃起。  
5.模仿英文口语表达。  
6.法语：你是我的星星，我将永远守护你。  
7.法语：我会永远爱你，永远。  
8.法语：你在开玩笑吧  
9.法语：很不幸地，没有。


End file.
